The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat/Squad
Argentina Goalkeeper * 1''' – Emiliano Di Donato * '''12 – Galeno Carrizo * 13 – Pancho Rizzo Defender * 2''' – Lautaro Otero * '''3 – Salvino Siciliano * 4''' – Palben Vázquez * '''5 – Oliverios Méndez * 14 – Manolito Delgado * 15 – Ignacia Pazarella * 16 – Aurelius Gallo * 17 – Patrido Tocci Midfielder * 6''' – Fraco Udinesi * '''7 – Curcio Rizzo * 8''' – Efrain Santos * '''9 – Daunte Nuñez * 18 – Hernandez Mosconi * 19 – Chan Auriemma * 20 – Matías Sanchez * 21 – Juan Pedro Díaz Forward * 10 – Lionel Messi * 11 – Sgt. Byrd * 22 – Demario Cruz * 23 – Julio Costa Bosnia and Herzegovina Goalkeeper * 1''' – Zafer Čorbadžić * '''12 – Fuad Hodzic * 13 – Emir Hodžić Defender * 2''' – Mersudin Bijedic * '''3 – Mevludin Ristić * 4''' – Šaban Hamzic * '''5 – Aldin Ostojić * 14 – Samir Čolić * 15 – Haris Smajlovic * 16 – Dženan Salatić * 17 – Uzejir Radić Midfielder * 6''' – Rijad Memic * '''7 – Enis Kusturica * 8''' – Mustafa Ivanović * '''9 – Faris Sarajlic * 18 – Husein Čorbadžić * 19 – Šacir Muhic * 20 – Omer Imamovic * 21 – Maid Tomić Forward * 10 – Edin Džeko * 11 – Alban * 22 – Bahrudin Zahirović * 23 – Suad Kulenovic Brazil Goalkeeper * 1''' – Henrique Siqueira Hashimoto * '''12 – Saulo Freitas Sá * 13 – Gilberto Arruda Boaventura Defender * 2''' – Cauã Barros Duarte * '''3 – Rodolfo Caetano do Vale * 4''' – Flávio Melo Higashi * '''5 – Conrado Chagas Gimenes * 14 – Agildo Fernandes Takeda * 15 – Eduardo Nogueira Bernardes * 16 – Fábio Ávila Bonfim * 17 – Émerson Higashi Ribeiro Midfielder * 6''' – Luciano Esteves Cerqueira * '''7 – Danilo Lemos Furtado * 8''' – Pedro Dias da Silva * '''9 – Renato Luz Ferraz * 18 – Cícero Saraiva Bueno * 19 – Moacir Falcão Neves * 20 – César Vasconcelos Cavalcanti * 21 – Teodoro Barbosa Luz Forward * 10 – Roberto Carlos * 11 – Alvar * 22 – Cauê Rosário Bastos * 23 – Nicolas Chaves dos Reis Chile Goalkeeper * 1''' – Enrique Sáenz * '''12 – Domingo Correa * 13 – Juan Gálvez Defender * 2''' – Jairo Águila * '''3 – Juan Pablo Dávalos * 4''' – Jesús Tamayo * '''5 – Milagros Noboa * 14 – Alejandro Feijoo * 15 – Óscar Galán * 16 – Gustavo Sancho * 17 – Bruno Covarrubias Midfielder * 6''' – Alexander Sánchez * '''7 – Enrique Obregón * 8''' – Cristóbal Noboa * '''9 – Emmanuel Yepes * 18 – Ignacio Sarmiento * 19 – Lorenzo Japón * 20 – Efrain Escribano * 21 – Tobías Alarcón Forward * 10 – ??? * 11 – ??? * 22 – Angel Pliego * 23 – Rolando Figueroa Colombia Goalkeeper * 1''' – Armando Gallo * '''12 – Roberto Sarmiento * 13 – Gerardo Tejedor Defender * 2''' – Jairo Cicerón * '''3 – Édgar Dengra * 4''' – Felix Leoz * '''5 – Cristian San Martín * 14 – Moises Valerio * 15 – Alonso Saavedra * 16 – David Dengra * 17 – Adán Fonseca Midfielder * 6''' – Daniel Sancho * '''7 – Rolando Luque * 8''' – Efrain Gilabert * '''9 – Efraim Martínez * 18 – Iker Berganza * 19 – Santiago París * 20 – Vicente Franco * 21 – Joaquín Berganza Forward * 10 – ??? * 11 – ??? * 22 – Joel Arboleda * 23 – Marcos Semprún England Goalkeeper * 1''' – Edward Parry * '''12 – Rowan Whitaker * 13 – Toby Davis Defender * 2''' – Alex Robertson * '''3 – Finlay Francis * 4''' – Adam Wilson * '''5 – Stanley Williams * 14 – Alex John * 15 – Alfie Harris * 16 – Isaac Harrison * 17 – Jacob Phillips Midfielder * 6''' – Jaylin Nunez * '''7 – Tobias Carr * 8''' – Avery Flores * '''9 – Arian Goodwin * 18 – Luca Erickson * 19 – George Hester * 20 – Kason Grant * 21 – Gunnar Roman Forward * 10 – ??? * 11 – ??? * 22 – Ricardo Reese * 23 – Frankie Grant France Goalkeeper * 1''' – Gautier Bazalgette * '''12 – Dylan Renou * 13 – Mickaël Didier Defender * 2''' – Amaury Chevotet * '''3 – Killian Brasseur * 4''' – Thaddée Spanghero * '''5 – Thibault Barbeau * 14 – Colin Maurice * 15 – Jean-Christophe Berger * 16 – André LeMahieu * 17 – Roméo Trottier Midfielder * 6''' – Gaby Cerf * '''7 – Jean-Loup Vérany * 8''' – Maël Raoult * '''9 – Xavier Baillairgé * 18 – Matthias Béliveau * 19 – Hervé Descombes * 20 – Fernand Aveline * 21 – Éric Pelletier Forward * 10 – Antoine Griezmann * 11 – Bubba * 22 – Djeferson Cerf * 23 – Dany Aliker Germany Goalkeeper * 1''' – Adalwin Blücher * '''12 – Gerold Nägelein * 13 – Thomas Kober Defender * 2''' – Helge Stamm * '''3 – Florian Wachter * 4''' – Ruprecht Söllner * '''5 – Hermann Höller * 14 – Till Schober * 15 – Rainer Schenk * 16 – Jonas Lustenberger * 17 – Olaf Wagenseil Midfielder * 6''' – Sigismund Bott * '''7 – Carsten Kisling * 8''' – Wolfram Schachtschneider * '''9 – Kay Schaefer * 18 – Kajetan Wachter * 19 – Ralph Schantz * 20 – Niels Wichterle * 21 – Eckhardt Kornblum Forward * 10 – Lothar Matthäus * 11 – Gnasty Gnorc * 22 – Marius Stangl * 23 – Waldemar Rühle Greece Goalkeeper * 1''' – Dionissis Rodinoulis * '''12 – Prokopos Balloglou * 13 – Pericles Palamarilis Defender * 2''' – Paris Rodinelis * '''3 – Alex Artinelis * 4''' – Thanos Cosmeas * '''5 – Silas Terzoglou * 14 – Alkis Zurlidis * 15 – Tasos Gabrellis * 16 – Panagiotis Palaiotzis * 17 – Petros Spiteriades Midfielder * 6''' – Emmanouil Kanoulis * '''7 – Nikolaos Samareas * 8''' – David Politakis * '''9 – Takis Palliadis * 18 – Prokopos Minatos * 19 – Iraklis Apostoliadis * 20 – Emmanouil Athanou * 21 – Serapheim Anastotis Forward * 10 – Andreas Samaris * 11 – Gildas * 22 – Vissarion Alexatos * 23 – Nikolas Perrakis Guatemala Goalkeeper * 1''' – Joaquín Aguinaldo * '''12 – Mateo Graciani * 13 – Joel Fernán Defender * 2''' – Julian Amengual * '''3 – Aarón Rouco * 4''' – Emanuel de la Cruz * '''5 – Jonatán Tenorio * 14 – Alejandro Laguna * 15 – Esteban Moya * 16 – Umberto Alcocer * 17 – Jorge Cicerón Midfielder * 6''' – Camilo Martí * '''7 – Kimberly Guillén * 8''' – Juan Pablo Varela * '''9 – Tomás Venegas * 18 – Juan Manuel Alguacil * 19 – Mario Dengra * 20 – Joel Cotilla * 21 – Juan Pablo Dengra Forward * 10 – ??? * 11 – ??? * 22 – Ernesto Romero * 23 – Ángel Vera Italy Goalkeeper * 1''' – Surano D'Innocenzo * '''12 – Piero De Simone * 13 – Baldo Biagioni Defender * 2''' – Proteo Minneci * '''3 – Loreno Colandrea * 4''' – Aloisio Scamardo * '''5 – Cleonico Lauri * 14 – Rocco Fulco * 15 – Aureliano Urbano * 16 – Urbano Angelica * 17 – Savino Lonero Midfielder * 6''' – Remigio Mestre * '''7 – Mariano Chimenti * 8''' – Paciano Cesari * '''9 – Assunto Calitri * 18 – Ercolano Avella * 19 – Ramiro Leo * 20 – Doroteo Canonico * 21 – Aratone Rucci Forward * 10 – ??? * 11 – ??? * 22 – Eginardo Scarpinato * 23 – Agazio Manganaro Japan Goalkeeper * 1''' – Mawatari Masato * '''12 – Hayabusa Hiroshi * 13 – Haruyama Marihito Defender * 2''' – Yutani Kinmochi * '''3 – Fujikawa Magobei * 4''' – Tamaasa Shunichi * '''5 – Saito Kyuso * 14 – Umon Hokusai * 15 – Nakazawa Eishi * 16 – Nakayama Takuro * 17 – Tsuchida Hisashi Midfielder * 6''' – Tsutsumi Tomeo * '''7 – Abe Rkuemon * 8''' – Uchikoshi Sawao * '''9 – Moteki Amane * 18 – Hanazawa Motonobu * 19 – Tsujii Shogo * 20 – Okano Kaii * 21 – Kagurazaka Mobumasu Forward * 10 – ??? * 11 – ??? * 22 – Watanabe Natsume * 23 – Hino Shinzaburo Luxembourg Goalkeeper * 1''' – Armand Braun * '''12 – Alex Schmitz * 13 – Julien Zeimet Defender * 2''' – Luc Theisen * '''3 – Patrick Kremer * 4''' – Paul Kirchen * '''5 – Julien Koltz * 14 – Vincent Lentz * 15 – Norbert Weber * 16 – Mathias Kremer * 17 – Ernest Luxenberg Midfielder * 6''' – André Helminger * '''7 – Gilbert Trausch * 8''' – Daniel Ries * '''9 – Raphaël Gault * 18 – Théodore Hoffmann * 19 – Heinz Schauss * 20 – Franck Huberty * 21 – Daniel Schaus Forward * 10 – Maxime Chanot * 11 – Lutalo * 22 – Constant Schuman * 23 – Victor Gault Mexico Goalkeeper * 1''' – Bautista Fraga * '''12 – Elías Tejedor * 13 – Luz Illescas Defender * 2''' – Ignacio Molina * '''3 – Tobías Semprún * 4''' – Orlando Hurtado * '''5 – Javier Moruga * 14 – Juan Pliego * 15 – Lucián Alemán * 16 – Fernando Dengra * 17 – Marcos Hurtado Midfielder * 6''' – Stefano Agramonte * '''7 – Óliver Sánchez * 8''' – Juan David Reyes * '''9 – Jairo Andrade * 18 – Lautaro Campos * 19 – Tomás Pardo * 20 – Jeremías Cabal * 21 – César de la Cavallería Forward * 10 – ??? * 11 – ??? * 22 – Cristian Pozo * 23 – Kevin Reyes Netherlands Goalkeeper * 1''' – Bart Koenderink * '''12 – Henk-Jan Bannink * 13 – Abeltje Kolk Defender * 2''' – Reggy Bessembinder * '''3 – Gust Schilder * 4''' – Siert Bouwhuis * '''5 – Rinus Egtbers * 14 – Stijn op Waalderink * 15 – Bartjan Demkes * 16 – Twan Jenting * 17 – Jan-Douwe Endeman Midfielder * 6''' – Teun Klocht * '''7 – Luuk Dollen * 8''' – Ewoud Pijltjes * '''9 – Sjef Reins * 18 – Sjef Ooink op de Dijk * 19 – Ard Pierik * 20 – Maas Klein IJzak * 21 – Huib Wijnholdt Forward * 10 – ??? * 11 – ??? * 22 – Harm Renneboom * 23 – Martien Leideman Romania Goalkeeper * 1''' – Robert Barbulescu * '''12 – Dracul Pop * 13 – Virgiliu Urzica Defender * 2''' – Ivantie Minea * '''3 – Raul Calinescu * 4''' – Emilian Poienaru * '''5 – Dinu Ionesco * 14 – Cosmin Goian * 15 – Mihail Gheorghiu * 16 – Sanda Voiculescu * 17 – Ionut Giurgiu Midfielder * 6''' – Marcel Tugurlan * '''7 – Octavian Bumbescu * 8''' – Codrin Lungu * '''9 – Paul Belododia * 18 – Petar Filipescu * 19 – Beryx Lungu * 20 – Haralamb Banciu * 21 – Virgil Serbanescu Forward * 10 – Gheorghe Hagi * 11 – Nevin * 22 – Denis Maniu * 23 – Denis Bunea Russia Goalkeeper * 1''' – Polishchuk Igor (Igorek) Vladislavovich * '''12 – Buzinsky Zinoviy Svyatoslavovich * 13 – Bobrov Matvey Yakovich Defender * 2''' – Karaulov Valentin (Valya) Romanovich * '''3 – Golumbovsky Yevgeniy (Zhenya) Zakharovich * 4''' – Ostaltsev Taras (Tarasik) Vsevolodovich * '''5 – Obraztsov Karl Ivanovich * 14 – Malinin Yegor (Jora) Georgiy * 15 – Blazhenov Kliment Yermolayevich * 16 – Chekhov Arseni Vadimovich * 17 – Sedelnikov Nikita Borisovich Midfielder * 6''' – Nardin Eugeni Olegovich * '''7 – Kondyurin Vadim (Vadik) Vyacheslavovich * 8''' – Laskutin Isaak Valentinovich * '''9 – Zarubin Urvan Yevgenievich * 18 – Babatyev Danya Fyodorovich * 19 – Kartashov Nikita Yevgenievich * 20 – Ipatyev Miron Vladimirovich * 21 – Sukharnikov Boris (Borya) Vitalievich Forward * 10 – Denis Cheryshev * 11 – Bentley the Yeti * 22 – Tankov Onufri Aleskeevich * 23 – Paskhin Dionisiy Vitalievich Slovenia Goalkeeper * 1''' – Darjan Golobiè * '''12 – Jovan Baranja * 13 – Vili Borovnik Defender * 2''' – Venceslav Šauperl * '''3 – Stefan Saviæ * 4''' – Vasko Jazbinšek * '''5 – Valentino Topiæ * 14 – Sreèo Udoviè * 15 – Val Nemec * 16 – Nick Rebernik * 17 – Adrijano Pišek Midfielder * 6''' – Michael Fink * '''7 – Tit Perko * 8''' – Tadej Mušiè * '''9 – Husejn Osredkar * 18 – Veselko Fajdiga * 19 – Isa Sedej * 20 – Mehmet Žohar * 21 – Niko Marn Forward * 10 – Zane * 11 – Zlatan Ljubijankić * 22 – Haris Selan * 23 – Mihec Vatovec South Korea Goalkeeper * 1''' – Chang Young-Il * '''12 – P'ung Jae-Hui * 13 – Un Jong-Su Defender * 2''' – Yo Tohyon * '''3 – Pae Chi-Hun * 4''' – Hwang Seung-Gi * '''5 – Ku Il-Seong * 14 – Sin Sang-Hoon * 15 – Ok Seong-Jin * 16 – Uh Jung-Hoon * 17 – Kan Sang-Hun Midfielder * 6''' – To Sochun * '''7 – Ae Kwang-Ho * 8''' – Ogum Hyun-Su * '''9 – Pok Young-Soo * 18 – Chang Bae * 19 – T'ak Hyung-Joon * 20 – T'ae Yeon-Seok * 21 – Paek Woo-Sung Forward * 10 – Son Heung-Min * 11 – Lateef * 22 – Ryong Jae-Hwa * 23 – Yun Jung-Hoon Spain Goalkeeper * 1''' – Bruno Dávalos * '''12 – Matthew Zorita * 13 – Pascual Manzanares Defender * 2''' – Andrés Pareja * '''3 – César Villacrés * 4''' – Mauricio Cabal * '''5 – Joel Abellán * 14 – Francisco Montenegro * 15 – Rubén Alcabú * 16 – Miguel Ángel López * 17 – Guillermo Tejedor Midfielder * 6''' – Ramon Gilabert * '''7 – Juan Diego Encarnación * 8''' – Juan Martín Botín * '''9 – Facundo Covarrubias * 18 – Gustavo Martí * 19 – Julian Pardo * 20 – Adán Illescas * 21 – Arturo Palau Forward * 10 – Luis Enrique * 11 – Nils * 22 – Bautista Barrios * 23 – Matthew Gutiérrez Turkey Goalkeeper * 1''' – Sayan Erkan * '''12 – Recai Veli * 13 – Ozer Ulusoy Defender * 2''' – Emek Sancak * '''3 – Serhan Denkel * 4''' – Asal Bayrak * '''5 – Hakki Kizil * 14 – Teker Nur * 15 – Apak Uzer * 16 – Isa Vardar * 17 – Serhan Gundogdu Midfielder * 6''' – Veli Koyuncu * '''7 – Colak Albayrak * 8''' – Coskun Hasim * '''9 – Yahsiboga Ergun * 18 – Hanefi Yavuz * 19 – Yurekli Kurtoglu * 20 – Gizer Tunc * 21 – Karakalpak Bilgin Forward * 10 – ??? * 11 – ??? * 22 – Akintan Yalcin * 23 – Akpulat Agaoglu Uganda Goalkeeper * 1''' – Simba (a strong person) * '''12 – Duma (cheetah) * 13 – Mwinyi (one who summons) Defender * 2''' – Atieno (guardian of the night) * '''3 – Jata (celestial star) * 4''' – Hodari (powerful) * '''5 – Chilemba (turban) * 14 – Jela (father suffers during wife's labor) * 15 – Kuende (evolution) * 16 – Daudi (beloved one) * 17 – Khalfani (destined to rule) Midfielder * 6''' – Busar (practical wisdom) * '''7 – Mpenda (lover) * 8''' – Safiri (a journey) * '''9 – Ramadhani (born during month of Ramadan) * 18 – Baraka (blessing) * 19 – Hanif (believer) * 20 – Bwana Mkubwa (great master) * 21 – Rashid (rightly guided) Forward * 10 – ??? * 11 – ??? * 22 – Kiama (magic) * 23 – Jamal (beautiful) United States Goalkeeper * 1''' – Tom Hudson * '''12 – Zain Blanchard * 13 – Declan McCarthy Defender * 2''' – Liam Perry * '''3 – William Parry * 4''' – Mason Knight * '''5 – Josh Fraser * 14 – Luke Lee * 15 – Billy Bennett * 16 – Brandon Gibson * 17 – Tommy Houghton Midfielder * 6''' – Augustine Wagner * '''7 – Isaac Simmons * 8''' – Ashton Duke * '''9 – Remington Dunlap * 18 – Jaxton Daniel * 19 – Bently Sullivan * 20 – Graeme Waller * 21 – Lucca Pratt Forward * 10 – Alexi Lalas * 11 – Pogo the Gemcutter * 22 – Heath Talley * 23 – Frederick Graham Uruguay Goalkeeper * 1''' – Kemen Marchesi * '''12 – Macario Schiavone * 13 – Anibal Gashi Defender * 2''' – Javiero Schmidt * '''3 – Fidel Belasio * 4''' – Leandro Martínez * '''5 – Leonardo Endrizzi * 14 – Cayetano Moreno * 15 – Ronaldo Flores * 16 – Vidal Miranda * 17 – Reynardo Aguilar Midfielder * 6''' – Estefan Vargas * '''7 – Pacho Lavezzi * 8''' – Cesario Di Natale * '''9 – Ruben Fiorentino * 18 – Andrés Vega * 19 – Gustavo Sal * 20 – Gustava Cáceres * 21 – Bonifaco Di Donato Forward * 10 – Felix the Cat * 11 – Spyro the Dragon * 22 – Graciana De Luca * 23 – Roque Nuñez